walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 152
Issue 152 is the one-hundred and fifty-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 26: Call To Arms. It was published on March 2nd, 2016. Plot After having tried for some time to contact other survivors on his radio, Eugene makes contact with a woman named Stephanie. They are both stunned at finally having managed to get in touch with someone else on the airwaves and starts off their communication by laying down some ground-rules. They agree not tell anyone else in their groups about their conversations and to slowly start building trust between each other. Outside of Alexandria, Gabriel is being trained to shoot walkers by Dwight and Laura. Dwight praises Gabriel's ability but tells Laura in private that he's worried how Gabriel is going to perform when faced with killing living people. While out walking, Rick meets Brandon, Morton's son, and tells him he is sorry about his father and promises him he'll help in any way he can. Brandon knocks Rick over, and starts to hit him but Rick gains the upper hand by beating him back with his cane. Rick starts to choke him and states that despite what Brandon and his family has been up to he'd like to help him get past it. Michonne arrives on the scene and Rick backs off but promises Brandon that he'll kill him if he doesn't start to behave himself. Dwight and his trainees arrive back in Alexandria. Father Gabriel goes to his church and makes a confession, asking god to forgive him for being a good killer. Maggie and Jesus converses just as they are about to leave for the Hilltop with Maggie jokingly asking Jesus how she'll manage everything without him to help. Jesus assures her that she'll do fine on her own and that he'll eventually return when it all blows over. Humiliated and angry, Brandon decides to steal the keys to Negan's cell. He tells Negan he's helping him to escape. Negan is at first reluctant to go, thinking that they'll get caught immediately. Brandon informs him that Maggie and the rest of her people are leaving soon and they could slip out with them. Negan asks him why he'd do this and Brandon says that he needs his help to reach the Whisperers so he can reveal to them that Rick is planning to attack them, thinking that Negan is the only one besides himself that hates Rick enough to betray him. Negan seems to warm to the idea and says he'll think about it. Rick and Michonne are watching Siddiq and Kelly putting up propaganda posters that reads: "SILENCE THE WHISPERERS". Michonnne is concerned about the effects this could have on the people living in Alexandria, but Rick points out that the propaganda will direct peoples anger towards the Whisperers and away from himself. Michonne sees this as Rick manipulating the people around him to which he asks if she is having second thoughts on their chosen course of action. Their conversation is interrupted by Paula who informs them that the keys to Negan's cell are gone. Rick and Michonne hurry over to the jail where they discover that Negan has escaped. Credits *Rick Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Paula *Paul Monroe *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Kelly *Siddiq *Hershel Greene *Brandon Rose *Dante *Vincent *Laura *Stephanie (Voice Only) *Hilltop Colony residents Deaths *None Trivia * This issue marks the 50th appearance of Paul Monroe and Dwight's 25th appearance. References Category:Media and Merchandise